Halloween In Agrabah
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: It's Halloween in Agrabah. Jafar and Jasmine go trick or treating, and it turns out to be much more interesting.


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

It was Halloween, and Jasmine had no idea what she was going to dress as for trick or treat. She called Aladdin up.

"Hey Aladdin, what are you going to be for Halloween this year?" asked Jasmine.

"I'm not going trick or treating, aren't we WAYYYY too old for that?" asked Aladdin.

"Nah, come on it'll be fun," Jasmine tried to convince him.

"No, no, no. I'm not going to walk around in some stupid costume and beg for candy at this age," said Aladdin.

"Fine be that way," said Jasmine hanging up the phone.

Jasmine heard a knock at the door.

"You changed your mind Aladdin?" asked Jasmine.

"This isn't Aladdin," said the man, the man changed back into origenal form.

It was Jafar dressed in Aladdin's clothes!

"Why are you dressed in Aladdin's clothes?" asked Jasmine.

"It's Halloween remember, I'm going to go trick or treating and I'm dressing like Aladdin," Jafar told her.

"I have an idea, we could go together, I'll just be myself and you can be Aladdin. Aladdin doesn't do trick or treat he says we're too old for it," Jasmine told Jafar.

"Too old? Nah, I'm twice his age and I still do it. Sure I'll go with you," said Jafar.

"I LOVE YOU!" Jasmine exclaimed hugging him tightly.

As the two walked up and down houses, they went by the house of a grumpy old lady.

"Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?" asked the old lady.

"No!" exclaimed Jasmine.

Before the old lady said another word Jafar reached into the bag and pulled out a giant kit kat bar. It was an extra large candy bar.

"Nice going!" Jasmine exclaimed hi5ing him.

"Want to split this?" asked Jafar.

"Sure, but I get the bigger half, because it was my idea," said Jasmine.

No, I get the bigger half because I reached for it," said Jafar.

"Let's just call it even," Jasmine split the candy bar in half and they both gobbled it down within seconds.

"I have an idea let's play a prank on Aladdin," said Jafar.

"What should we do?" asked Jasmine.

"Let's knock on his door and then run," said Jafar.

"Good idea," they walked up to Aladdin's door and rang the doorbell and ran as fast as they could.

"Is it enough that the lights are out and the door is locked, what part of I don't do Halloween do these people not get?" asked Aladdin.

Aladdin went out to find nobody was there, and Jafar and Jasmine laughing behind Aladdin's house.

They collected lots of candy, and when trick or treat was over they went back to the palace to Jasmine's room. Jafar took off his "Aladdin" costume.

"Do you want to have a sleepover?" asked Jasmine.

"Sure, that would be fun," said Jafar.

"How long have you kissed someone before you had to come up for air?" asked Jasmine.

"I don't remember. I guess probably about a half hour," said Jafar.

"Well let's try to make it longer, I'm going to set my stop watch and we'll see how long we can kiss without coming up for air," Jasmine suggested.

"Okay let's do it," Jafar agreed. Jasmine put the stopwatch on and leaned over and kissed Jafar.

Jafar started out by kissing Jasmine very softly and then it quickly turned passionate. There was a lot of tongue action going on. After two hours straight they finally came up for air.

"Wow, I never kissed anyone this long before. I like how you're not afraid to rough me up a little, Aladdin is too gentle," Jasmine told Jafar.

"Hey why don't we arm wrestle," Jafar suggested.

"Sounds good," Jasmine agreed. The two did the handshake, and Jafar beat Jasmine in seconds.

"I hope that didn't hurt too much," said Jafar.

"No not at all, you're strong!" Jasmine admired it.

"Let's do it again, I'll let you win this time," said Jafar.

They did it again and Jafar let Jasmine win.

"That was fun, do you want to watch a movie?" asked Jasmine.

"Sure what are we going to watch," asked Jafar.

"How about What Lies Beneath?" asked Jasmine.

"Sure that sounds good," Jafar agreed.

"You don't get nightmares do you?" asked Jasmine.

"Not at all," said Jafar.

"Okay good, last time Aladdin and I did this he peed the bed he was so scared," said Jasmine.

"Don't worry I can take it," said Jafar.

About halfway through the movie, Jasmine found herself asleep on Jafar's shoulder, and Jafar was sleeping too.

"What time is it?" asked Jasmine.

"It's 3:30 in the morning," said Jafar.

"We should go to bed," said Jasmine.

"I agree I'm tired," said Jafar.

"I have an idea, why don't we sleep together with our back's touching and then we can feel each other's heartbeat," said Jasmine.

Jafar liked that idea.

The two of them slept with their backs touching. Jasmine loved the feeling of Jafar's heartbeating next to hear, and Jafar loved the feeling just as much as Jasmine did.

The next morning they woke up with their backs still touching.

"How did you sleep?" asked Jafar.

"I had the best night sleep ever," said Jasmine.

"We should do this again. You're so much fun," said Jafar.

"You're a blast too. I never thought I'd say this but I think I love you. I know it's supposed to be me and Aladdin and all, but I'm pretty sure that I love you," said Jasmine.

"Good, because I love you too," said Jafar kissing Jasmine.


End file.
